Talk:Dragons/@comment-108.33.101.67-20150705203109
Here are the species names I think are too weird or does fit the name of a dragon. 1. Chubby: You are a weird dragon with a weird name but it fits you because you are chubby. 2. Cave: For the Snowy Summit Dragon and the Northern Dragon, their names do fit to me because they look like they came from the cold northern arctic. But for the Cave Dragon, no. It does not look like it came from a cave but looks like it can in the arctic instead. How about that? 3. New Year's: Another dumb name for a dragon. A dragon that belongs to the New Year!? Seriously, Social Quantum? 4. Dragon of Wisdom: Most dragons have a word comes before the "dragon" word in their name. But this dragon should be called the Wisdom Dragon. 5. Horned: Another terrible dragon name again. Horn-Nosed is even more worse. This name cannot fit you. I think Moose or Autumn should've been used. I like the dragon, but not the name. 6. Verdant Spring: Your name does not fit either. You should be renamed to the Caterpillar Dragon. 7. Milky Way: Why are there two dragons that are named after and based on the real galaxy? I like the Galaxy Dragon because of the beatiful wings and tail end looking like a galaxy and the name fitting because of that. Also, I like the Milky Way Dragon because its wings are pretty. But you are based on the Milky Way galaxy and the Galaxy Dragon is based on a galaxy. How odd because there are two dragons named after a galaxy. But the name and dragon are still cool. 8. Riddle: Ugh! Another weird dragon name! It cannot fit and I cannot think of a good dragon name that fits you! 9. Six-Winged: You should've been called the Peacock Dragon because you look like a peacock but the six wings and everything else makes you look a bit less like one! Also, Peacock is a name that is too hard to fit you because of your six wings! Which name best fits you? 10. Two-Humped: Another weird dragon name. I think you have to be renamed to the Camel Dragon. 11. Bamboo: You look more like a bug than a Bamboo Dragon. Help me to think of a better name for a Bamboo Dragon! 12. Meadow: The fourth most unfitting/weird name for a dragon. Your name is even more worse and you look like a ladybug. 13. Black Magic: The third most unfitting/weird name for a dragon. Why are you called the Black Magic Dragon!? You are not black but you are dark purple! Also, you have the elements of Twilight and Magic but why Social Quantum called you this ugly unfitting name? I like the dragon but I hate the name. 14. Light Magic: The second most unfitting/weird name for a dragon. You have the elements of Light and Magic but unfortunatly, Social Quantum went "Oh! Let's call it the Light Magic Dragon! Yeah! I will call it the Light Magic Dragon!". Same thing as Black Magic. I like the Light Magic Dragon itself and I dislike name even more worser than Black Magic. >:( 15. Magic Fire: The Magic Fire Dragon is the king and leader of all the dragons who have weird names or unfitting names. Same thing as Light Magic, but the Magic Fire Dragon is sitting on its throne because it is the king of the unfitting and weird dragon names. It has the elements of Fire and Magic but Social Quantum was like, "Yeah! Let me call it the Magic Fire Dragon because it has the Fire and Magic elements!" I hate the name so much! The name is ugly, unfittable, pathetic, dumb, and the worst dragon name of all time! Ugh! D:< Which name is the worst name for a dragon in your opinion? Mine is Magic Fire and Light Magic because these names are named after the two elements these two dragons contain in their element combo.